LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA
by MissMic
Summary: Tras la Batalla de las Doce Casas, un Camus resentido busca vengarse, pero ¿vengarse de quien? YAOI. LEMON. Camus x Milo


_**Algunas aclaraciones previas**_

_Mi pareja fetiche durante muchos años, como la de tantas otras aficionadas al fanfiction de SaintSeiya, ha sido la formada por Camus y Milo. La saga del Santuario en el anime original da bastante pie a hacerse preguntas sobre la relación entre ambos y darles respuestas, al igual que la saga de Hades, y la química entre ambos personajes es tan evidente que han corrido verdaderos ríos de tinta virtual sobre la pareja constituida por estos dos carismáticos guerreros. _

_Si bien abundan los relatos dulces sobre ellos, contengan o no angst, yo en cambio veo la relación entre los dos bastante más tormentosa. Durante toda la saga del Santuario, Camus muestra un comportamiento lo bastante enigmático como para hacernos pensar que sus indescifrables acciones responden a algún tipo de estrategia del acuariano. Qué tan retorcida sea esa estrategia, ya depende de cada escritora. A mí personalmente siempre me ha gustado apostar fuerte._

_Cuando me propusieron participar en una convocatoria Shun-Camus, me llevé las manos a la cabeza ante una pareja tan poco probable. Estudié mil posibilidades sin gustarme ninguna, y finalmente decidí incluir a Milo en la historia y darle otra vuelta de tuerca a las habilidades manipuladoras del heredero de Ganímedes. Debo confesar que nunca más he vuelto a trabajar un Camus tan cruel y tan vengativo como el que se muestra en este relato, pero la experiencia fue interesante para mí a nivel creativo. Espero que también lo sea para vosotros._

* * *

><p><strong>LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA<strong>

—¡No entiendo cómo cojones has podido hacer una cosa así!

—Y yo no entiendo de qué te extrañas, cuando tú lo haces constantemente.

—¡Estás enfermo!

—Quizá.

No había testigos del enfrentamiento; pero de haber habido alguien escuchando la discusión sin poder verla, hubiera asegurado sin lugar a dudas que se trataba de una sola persona vociferando y maldiciendo a la nada. Tal era el acaloramiento del hombre rubio y tal la absoluta indiferencia del otro contendiente; éste giró sobre sus talones y entró en la habitación a su espalda, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la ventana.

La vista del Kremlin desde el hotel Nacional era estupenda.

Pero el otro hombre no le dio tiempo a disfrutar de ella; lo aferró por un brazo y trató de hacerle girar. Con poco éxito, ya que el gesto estaba previsto; el hombre rubio se encontró prácticamente volando por los aires, y tuvo que apoyarse con todas sus fuerzas en el marco de la ventana para no atravesar el cristal y caer a la Plaza Manézhnaya desde el sexto piso. Antes de que recuperara el equilibrio, su contendiente estaba a su espalda, aplastándolo contra el cristal mediante una llave habilidosa y hablando directamente en su oído.

—Después de tantos años sigues olvidando que yo también soy un guerrero, Milo…

Era cierto, y el caballero de Escorpio se maldijo por ello; y maldijo también al hombre a su espalda, que en efecto todavía conseguía utilizar su aspecto elegante, más propio de un ejecutivo que de un luchador, para hacerle bajar la guardia. Milo ni siquiera intentó forcejear; conocía de sobra la habilidad de su contrincante para elaborar complicados agarres de los que era casi imposible liberarse. Era el luchador de complexión más ligera del Santuario, pero lejos de desanimarse por aquella situación, la había analizado meticulosamente con su frialdad característica y la había suplido a base de habilidad e inteligencia hasta conseguir volver a su favor lo que debía haber sido un _handicap_.

Algo, por otra parte, muy propio de él.

—Suéltame, Camus— claudicó finalmente el hombre rubio, si bien su tono estaba muy lejos de sonar a sometimiento.

Las manos que lo atrapaban contra el cristal se retiraron; para cuando se dio la vuelta, el caballero de Acuario ya estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sacando unas bebidas de la pequeña nevera.

—¿Una copa?

Milo rechinó los dientes ante la parsimonia del otro; parecía no importarle lo más mínimo lo que estaban tratando, y lo peor del caso era que probablemente así fuera. El griego había llegado a la conclusión de que a Camus le traían sin cuidado las personas, las cuales cuando entraban en su vida se convertían en meros peones para sus fines; el francés las organizaba con destreza como las fichas de un gran ajedrez, las utilizaba y finalmente las sacaba del juego cuando dejaban de serle útiles. Milo odiaba, despreciaba, admiraba y envidiaba a partes iguales aquella capacidad.

Se acercó a tomar el vaso de boca ancha que el francés le tendía, dio un sorbo y estuvo a punto de escupir todo el contenido sobre la alfombra.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas vodka? –inquirió, el rostro contraído en una mueca de desagrado ante aquel sabor que detestaba.

—Yo no tomo vodka –repuso Camus tranquilamente, sirviéndose una copa de vino tinto.

Milo supo que iba a estrangularlo. Allí mismo, en aquella habitación de hotel en mitad de Moscú, en aquel mismo momento y sin más demora. Y luego regaría su cuerpo muerto con el vino, el vodka y cualquier cosa inflamable que encontrara a su alcance, y lo dejaría arder hasta que toda su frialdad y su tranquilidad quedaran reducidas a cenizas incluso en la otra vida. Por suerte en aquel momento sonó el teléfono; el griego estaba tan cegado por la furia que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que era el suyo. Sólo una ceja arqueada con ironía en el rostro del francés le hizo reaccionar y descolgar al tiempo que se volvía de espaldas para evitar la tentación de romper aquel rostro elegante y detestable. ¿O era deseable? Después de tantos años, Milo ya no era capaz de diferenciar entre ambos adjetivos.

—¿Diga? –la voz al otro lado de las ondas habló brevemente y colgó sin darle tiempo a responder. Milo se volvió de nuevo hacia Camus, que lo estudiaba desde la ventana paladeando el vino con evidente disgusto.

—No cabe duda de que no hay vinos como los griegos. –comentó el francés, con descuido.

—Tu alumno ha llegado ya al Santuario.

—Tal vez los españoles puedan hacerles la competencia. Y algunos franceses, claro.

—Esta misma noche se llevará al chico de vuelta a Japón.

—Pero definitivamente, no los vinos rusos.

—Está en bastante mal estado, pero se repondrá.

—Milo, ¿no quieres probar el vino? Me darás la razón, lo cual sería una novedad, después de todo.

El caballero del Escorpión avanzó hacia el pelirrojo, le arrancó la copa de la mano y le vertió el vino por la cara; consiguió estrellar la copa en la pared a su espalda en vez de hacerlo sobre su rostro, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder repetir la hazaña si se daba el caso. Hubo unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales el griego se mantuvo en guardia, esperando el golpe que casi deseaba recibir para tener la excusa de machacar a aquel hombre, pero éste no llegó; el francés se mantuvo tan calmo como hasta el momento, limitándose a pasar a su lado y entrar al cuarto de baño. El agua al caer resonó atronadoramente en el silencio que se había creado, y Camus no tardó en volver al dormitorio, sosteniendo la camisa manchada en una mano y enjugándose el pelo con una toalla con la otra.

—Tienes un carácter imposible.

El griego se obligó a contar hasta diez antes de hablar.

—Camus, ¿eres consciente del alcance…?

—Por favor, Milo, no te pongas moralizante –le interrumpió el francés— No te va en absoluto.

—¡Me importa una mierda la moral, joder! –estalló por fin Escorpio— Pero no pienso dejar que huyas a Siberia como si tal cosa. Demasiado cobarde, incluso para ti.

Si Milo esperaba que su puya tuviera algún efecto, lo hacía en vano. Camus cruzó por delante de él, tan cerca que su melena pelirroja lo rozó deliberadamente al pasar, y abrió el armario, estudiando con atención su contenido. El Escorpión se obligó a apretar las manos contra sus costados para evitar agarrar aquella espléndida cabellera y arrastrar a su dueño hasta la calle por las escaleras de los seis pisos del hotel. Porque al contrario que las suyas, las provocaciones de Camus sí eran efectivas.

Y mucho.

En todos los sentidos, de hecho. Inconscientemente Milo se recolocó la entrepierna, furioso consigo mismo por acusar de aquella manera la presencia del francés. Todavía no le había perdonado su última infidelidad y su cuerpo en cambio se empeñaba en reconocerle como su favorito.

"_Soy un imbécil_", pensó el Escorpión. Y saber que de conocer aquel pensamiento Camus le daría la razón, no ayudaba en nada.

—Yo no estoy huyendo, Milo— respondió el francés sin mirarle, con el tono paciente de quien le habla a un niño, mientras deslizaba las perchas de un lado a otro de la barra— No tengo nada que hacer en el Santuario ahora mismo, y en Atenas hace demasiado calor.

—No puedo creer que hables del tiempo cuando ese chiquillo ha intentado matarse por culpa tuya.

El francés se volvió y le dedicó una mirada de ironía que el Escorpión acusó dolorosamente; por supuesto que podía creer a Camus capaz de aquello. De aquello y de mucho más, de hecho. Y ambos lo sabían.

—Vamos, no dramatices. Ha reaccionado de forma trágica, fiel a su naturaleza infantil, pero si realmente hubiera querido morir no habría fallado; sólo intentaba llamar la atención. Además –añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el armario—, no me cabe duda de que mi discípulo sabrá recoger los pedazos y recomponerlos de la mejor manera.

El griego retrocedió un paso y boqueó, intentando hablar sin conseguirlo; necesitaba reorganizar sus pensamientos, y no resultaba nada fácil. Por una parte, la frialdad de Camus al analizar la reacción del chico le asqueaba; sobre todo porque sus palabras eran ciertas. Eran ciertas, pero ello no exculpaba al francés de la absoluta indiferencia que mostraba ante el sufrimiento que había llevado a su joven ex-amante a tomar aquella decisión, efectivamente infantil y melodramática, pero no por ello menos dolorosa.

Y la mención a Hyoga le había horrorizado, porque de repente lo había entendido todo.

Conocía a Camus desde que los dos eran unos chiquillos. Habían vivido juntos los sinsabores de una relación malsana en la que nada se entregaba sino que todo era tomado por la fuerza, y había asistido impotente a la progresiva degradación del francés hasta convertirse en el ser cínico y manipulador que había acabado siendo. Y él tampoco había salido indemne de aquel proceso: le resultaba demoledor saber que en parte tenía la culpa, que no sólo era incapaz de encontrar lo que Camus necesitaba para abandonar aquel atormentado camino de sufrimiento y reconciliarse consigo mismo, sino que de hecho su inhabilidad en aquel sentido le ayudaba a caer aún más deprisa.

La culpa lo mataba poco a poco al tiempo que Camus se mataba a sí mismo.

Y la expresión en los ojos imposibles del francés, más que sus palabras, le dio la solución de aquel rompecabezas compuesto de despropósitos: el caballero de Acuario seduciendo al joven Andrómeda, Hyoga destrozado por los celos, Shun tratando de quitarse la vida y Camus abandonando el Santuario como si no hubiera pasado nada, perseguido de cerca por él a modo de remate surrealista de toda aquella historia descabellada.

—Ese era tu propósito… por todos los dioses del averno, ¡ese era tu condenado propósito! –la voz del Escorpión vibraba de ira, ganando en volumen segundo a segundo.

—No tengo la más remota idea de a qué te refieres—respondió Camus, sin inmutarse.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! En tu puta vida te han atraído los adolescentes, y nunca se hubiera pasado por esa retorcida imaginación tuya la idea de seducir al japonés de no haber estado tu discípulo por el medio. ¡Eso era lo que querías! ¿Para esto todo este lío? ¿Por el asqueroso, mundano, despreciable motivo de joder a Hyoga?

El francés se giró de nuevo y se lo quedó mirando con hastío; Milo se regocijó al detectar por fin cierta exasperación en los ojos del acuariano.

—Qué poco me conoces, Milo.

Y el Escorpión se sorprendió de sentir, después de tantos años, la vieja angustia apretándole las entrañas ante la ya conocida acusación, la punzada de culpa, la ansiedad, el impulso de hacer algo para cambiarlo todo y la impotencia de no saber qué. Además sabía que el francés decía la verdad: no le conocía, no le conocía en absoluto. Cada vez que creía haber llegado al fondo de lo que Camus era y representaba aparecía otra capa más profunda de amargura, frustraciones y rencores que daban explicación a cada una de sus acciones antes incomprensibles. En aquella ocasión en concreto, Milo supo que no andaba desencaminado, pero que estaba rascando apenas en la superficie.

Y que Camus le haría pagar en sangre el precio de llegar hasta el fondo.

—Entonces déjame conocerte— respondió, y a él mismo le sorprendió el leve toque de ternura en su propia voz— Eres tú el que se cierra a mí.

—No te equivoques—fue la dura respuesta de Camus— No me conoces, pero no he dicho que me interese que lo hagas.

Milo cerró los ojos, amargado, y la decepción se extendió por sus venas como el veneno que marcaba su signo. Debería haber furia, debería estar golpeando al francés hasta sacarle todas las vísceras por la boca, pero en lugar de eso sólo pudo dejar caer las manos a los costados en un gesto de impotencia mientras el sentimiento de derrota hacía presa en él. En un solo segundo, después de tantos y tantos años de lucha, el Escorpión claudicó definitivamente frente al enemigo que más había amado nunca.

—Me rindo. Si esto es lo que quieres te dejo libre, Camus.

No aguardó respuesta antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta. A su espalda sólo había silencio.

Un paso.

Dos.

Tres, y sus dedos se extendieron hacia el pomo.

Lo aferraron.

Lo hicieron girar.

Un paso hacia el exterior, un pie en el pasillo.

—Milo.

Y el Escorpión supo que había perdido. No iba a volverse, no iba a permitir que aquel manipulador implacable siguiera marcándole el ritmo, la decisión estaba tomada y no cambiaría de opinión así el mundo se viniera abajo mientras él cruzaba aquella puerta y se alejaba por el pasillo para no volver a pisar Rusia en lo que le quedara de existencia, los dioses quisieran que no fuera tanta como la ya vivida. Y sin embargo sabía que había perdido incluso mientras medía sus fuerzas y se daba cuenta de que eran más que suficientes para abandonar a aquel hombre más venenoso que el propio Antares; había perdido, sí… porque deseaba perder.

Deseaba perder.

—¿Qué quieres? –su tono hosco no engañó a nadie; ni siquiera a sí mismo, cuanto menos a Camus.

—Has llegado a apreciar mucho a Hyoga, ¿verdad?

Milo se giró hacia el francés, pero las sombras de la habitación ocultaban la expresión de éste y el Escorpión no fue capaz de descifrar nada ni en su silueta ni en su tono exageradamente casual.

—Ya sabes que sí— fue la escueta respuesta; no hacer preguntas constituyó un enorme esfuerzo.

—Es un muchacho sorprendente. Después de que te derrotara en tu propia Casa cabría esperar que le guardaras rencor, pero ha conseguido obrar el milagro. Purgar tu veneno.

—Ni tú mismo crees eso –repuso Milo, en tono despectivo.

—Tienes razón—reconoció Camus, impasible— ¿Piensas quedarte en la puerta? Entra corriente.

—Depende de lo que tengas que decir –espetó el Escorpión con brusquedad, dando un paso en dirección al pasillo.

—Estás demasiado tenso. Deberíamos charlar tranquilamente sobre mi discípulo bienamado… tu nuevo protegido.

Milo entró a la habitación a grandes pasos para encararse directamente con Camus. Sus ojos turquesas centelleaban de indignación.

—¿Qué cojones significa eso? ¿Eh?

—¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? –protestó el francés con suavidad, estirando una mano para retirar los rizos que caían sobre la frente del Escorpión; éste se apartó como si aquellos dedos le hubieran asestado una descarga eléctrica. – No intento insinuar nada, Milo; no puedes negar que has adoptado a Hyoga.

El que la inocencia del acuariano pareciera auténtica inquietó profundamente a Milo, sabedor de que rara vez el francés hablaba sin dobles sentidos. Sintió rabia; como siempre, era Camus quien marcaba el ritmo; salvo entre las sábanas, el Escorpión era incapaz de llevar la batuta con él.

—¡Porque tú lo has repudiado!

—No lo he repudiado. Al contrario, tengo que agradecerle el habernos regalado una cosa inhabitual entre nosotros: algo en común. Ambos fuimos vencidos por él.

—¡Estábamos en el bando equivocado, Camus! ¿Qué importa ahora que nos venciera?

—Qué comprensivo te has vuelto de repente –ironizó el francés, caminando hasta el sofá y volviéndose para observar a Milo desde allí.

— No juegues conmigo. No soy estúpido. Te conozca o no, sé cómo piensa esa retorcida mente tuya. Te pasaste la vida gritando a los cuatro vientos que Hyoga era quien debería haber muerto en vez de Isaac, que su inoportuna sensibilidad le haría fracasar, pero cuando él enfrentó su humanidad a todo tu hielo, fuiste tú quien perdió. Demostró ante toda la Orden que estabas equivocado, y no se lo perdonas. Por eso has montado todo este numerito rayano en la pederastia.

—Shun no es un chiquillo. Hyoga tampoco, por mucho que tú te empeñes en tratarlo como si lo fuera.

—¡Necesita alguien que se ocupe de él! ¡Tú lo has abandonado por completo!

Camus lo miró con un destello de diversión bailándole en las pupilas.

—Así que has llegado a querer al angelito. Ya veo…—comentó el francés, despacio, con plena deliberación— Has empatizado tanto con él que sientes como propio el daño que le hacen, ¿no es así?

Hubo varios segundos de silencio y luego el Escorpión retrocedió bruscamente al comprender de golpe que no era Hyoga el objetivo de toda aquella intriga. Sus ojos eran una mezcla perfecta de incredulidad y asco. Camus, por toda respuesta, sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres un malnacido, cabrón, jodido manipulador…

—Como si los dos no lo supiéramos ya.

Un par de pasos fueron suficientes para que Acuario impidiera a Milo salir por la puerta como una exhalación. El griego forcejeó con Camus sin el menor reparo, buscando apartarle al tiempo que hacerle el mayor daño posible, pero el francés respondió a cada golpe con idéntica contundencia. Milo dudó si llegarían a matarse en aquella ocasión.

—¿Por qué? –gritó junto al rostro perfecto del hombre más imperfecto del mundo— ¿Por qué todo esto?

—Porque eres lo único que me importa, Milo

—¡Sé sincero, hijo de perra! ¡En boca de alguien como tú eso no suena halagador!

—Es que no es un halago, Escorpión.

Y después de eso ya no hubo más palabras. Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido precisar el momento exacto en que los golpes y las quejas dieron paso a los besos y los jadeos de dolor y placer entremezclados, pero ni aquel detalle importaba ni aquella alquimia resultaba nueva para ellos. Acabaron entrelazados en el suelo, enredados en una lucha de naturaleza muy diferente si bien igualmente agresiva, y entonces dejó de ser el francés quien marcaba el ritmo, cediendo el testigo a las caderas furiosas del Escorpión.

* * *

><p>Los últimos meses que había pasado en el Santuario probablemente habían constituido la única vez en su vida que Camus se mostró tal cual era; algo bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que todo aquello no era más que una farsa. Shun era tan buena persona que el francés no tuvo más que dejarle entrever la profunda soledad que llevaba a cuestas, la amargura de ser prisionero de prejuicios y actitudes que uno odia pero no sabe evitar, el dolor constante que le acompañaba a cada paso, y el chico se lanzó de cabeza a la tarea de restañar cada herida una por una.<p>

De ahí al lecho no hubo más que un parpadeo.

El muchacho se enamoró perdidamente de él, como no podía haber sido de otra manera; y Camus alimentó el sentimiento con todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance, que no eran pocos, mostrándose esquivo unas veces, duro otras, vulnerable las más contadas. Usando las tácticas habituales en él: creaba ansiedad en su contrincante, generaba una absoluta necesidad de agradarle, jugaba a partes iguales con la desaprobación, la acusación velada, la curiosidad, la angustia, y de vez en cuando las pequeñas recompensas que equilibraban todo el conjunto. Si ni siquiera Milo, incluso sabiendo como sabía que todo aquello era una estrategia perfectamente diseñada por él, había podido resistirse a aquel impecable despliegue de maniobras, un chico inexperto a todos los niveles como lo era Shun estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

El que el joven japonés creyera en él con aquella fe ciega era una experiencia completamente nueva para Camus; la inocencia del chico le desorientaba y conseguía generar en él un sentimiento poco habitual: vergüenza. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de dar por terminado todo el plan y dejarlo correr, pero finalmente había seguido adelante hasta culminarlo. Porque el dolor en los ojos de Hyoga, su sumisión a las circunstancias, su manera respetuosa de ceder honorablemente el testigo al maestro que idolatraba, eran un acicate perfecto. Aunque para ser sinceros, aquello no dejaba de ser secundario; por el contrario la reprobación en la mirada feroz de Milo, su furia contenida, y sobre todo el deseo imparable, la lujuria exacerbada por los celos, eran completamente adictivos.

Eran su auténtico objetivo.

Por eso Camus había continuado paso por paso. Había hecho el amor a Shun como sabía que nunca se lo haría a Milo, como no se atrevía a reconocer que hubiera deseado hacérselo; lo había atendido con cuidado, con paciencia y delicadeza, estudiando cada una de sus reacciones para prodigarle las caricias más gratas, dedicándole el tiempo necesario y más que eso, abrazándolo antes, durante y después. Lo había conducido al clímax más de una vez antes de adentrarse en él con calma, compensando la condición de primerizo del muchacho con su propia experiencia; no se había permitido la menor pérdida de control, ni siquiera cuando se había precipitado en un orgasmo más placentero de lo que había esperado.

Y su mente no había dejado de pensar en el Escorpión ni un solo instante.

* * *

><p>Camus soltó el agarre que sus dientes habían formado sobre el hombro de Milo y reposó la nuca sobre el suelo, intentando recobrar la calma después del éxtasis. Pocos segundos después suspiró con deleite al sentir el peso del griego cayendo sobre él, vencido por el placer. El acuariano enredó los dedos en la espléndida cabellera de su oponente, midiendo el intervalo que separaba un espasmo de otro; cuando dio por terminada la tregua, tiró con fuerza de aquel pelo rebelde para obligar al octavo custodio a levantar la cabeza y así poder estudiar con atención la expresión de su rostro.<p>

No se molestó en esconder el brillo de triunfo en el suyo.

—Sigues condenado, Milo.

Sin mirarlo, el Escorpión se incorporó, recogió sus ropas y abandonó la habitación en completo silencio

* * *

><p>La noche era tranquila en la Mansión Kido. Soplaba brisa afuera y del jardín llegaba rumor de agua y grillos. Una figura menuda reposaba sobre el lecho con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dormir; pero abrió los párpados al sentir una presencia perturbando todo aquel clima de serenidad. Deslizó la mirada por la habitación medio en penumbras y descubrió una silueta conocida delimitada por la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió, sin acritud. –Creí que habías vuelto a Siberia.

—Tomé un enlace desde Moscú para venir. Quería cerciorarme de que estás bien, Shun.

—¿Te importa que lo esté?

El hombre suspiró y se sentó a los pies de la cama, lejos del muchacho.

—No soy un monstruo. Te he utilizado, sí, pero no te deseo ningún mal; prefiero que estés bien.

—No me quisiste en ningún momento, ¿verdad?

—No, no te quise –repuso el francés, con calma.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

—Gracias. Necesitaba oírtelo decir.

—Lo sé.

—En realidad has venido para decírmelo, ¿verdad, Camus?

—Sí. Sabía que no serías completamente libre hasta escucharlo.

—Así que después de todo te importo algo.

El caballero de Acuario no contestó. Se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, mirando la luna; el contraluz volvía indescifrable su expresión. Shun salió de la cama pero no hizo ademán de acercarse al francés; se detuvo en medio de la habitación y estudió durante un buen rato las sombras que se dibujaban sobre la alfombra, antes de volver a hablar.

— Es duro…

—La vida lo es.

—La tuya sí, desde luego.

Ahora sí, el francés se giró para mirar a Shun con curiosidad.

—Bueno, no deja de ser un comentario curioso teniendo en cuenta que eres tú quien ha intentado suicidarse.

—Pero eres tú quien se ha quedado solo.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos unos momentos, mirando al joven con desconfianza.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Sé que Hyoga ha vuelto conmigo. Me ha perdonado; Milo no es tan comprensivo.

—No te confundas, chiquillo— fue la seca respuesta del caballero de Acuario, obviando por completo la alusión al Escorpión— No te ha perdonado porque sea comprensivo, sino porque me conoce. No puede culparte por haber caído a mis manos; sabe con quién te la jugabas. Al fin y al cabo no puede acusarte de nada en lo que él mismo no haya caído.

Shun levantó la cabeza de golpe. La curiosidad era evidente en su expresión, pero Camus no añadió más información; se limitó a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, dejando clara su posición.

—¿No te lo había dicho? –fue lo único que comentó, con más cinismo que sorpresa.

Pero la mirada que el joven le devolvió no fue la esperada. No parecía compungido, ni confuso, ni dañado; al contrario, sus ojos se clavaron en Camus con una expresión de piedad tan sincera que era imposible sentirse ofendido por ella. El francés frunció el ceño, incómodo.

—Debe de ser un infierno ser tú, Camus –respondió el chico, sin rastro de ironía— No entiendo que pueda haber tanto veneno en una sola persona, pero te compadezco en cualquier caso.

Era inútil tratar de tomárselo como un insulto; aquellos ojos eran tan cándidos que resultaba imposible hacerlo. Camus abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero finalmente nada salió de ella. Giró sobre sí mismo y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Que sanes pronto –fue su seca despedida.

Y Shun, que sabía que sí iba a sanar pronto, miró con pena al hombre que dejaba la habitación.

Un hombre que, al contrario que él, no sanaría nunca.

**Madrid, 14 de Junio de 2007.**


End file.
